1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roof vents, and more particularly to a method for installing a plastic roof vent on a roof having a curb.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches a wide range of roof vents for ventilating buildings.
Polston, U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,510, teaches an attic vent that is adapted for use on a roof of a residential building for venting an attic. The vent includes a generally planar base member that is suited for mounting on a sloped roof of a residence. The base component is covered by a top cover to prevent rain from penetrating the roof. While well suited for the sloped roof of an ordinary home, this vent can't be installed in commercial buildings because the planar base member is not suited for this purpose.
McKee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,008, teaches a similar venting device that includes a base member having a vent structure therein. The device also includes a cap member that is positioned over the vent structure to exclude precipitation from the structure. This venting device is also not suited for commercial buildings. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches roof vents that include a planar base member suitable for residential use. However, the prior art does not teach a plastic residential roof vent that includes a plastic riser box that enables the vent to be used on a commercial rooftop that includes a curb around a building vent. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.